Disruption
by x-SortaKinda
Summary: As Kate and Gibbs welcome the newest addition to their family, several petty officers turn up dead. Gibbs and the team race to find the killer, but will the case strike too close to home?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Disruption

**Summary: **As Kate and Gibbs welcome the newest addition to their family, several petty officers turn up dead. Gibbs and the team race to find the killer, but will the case strike too close to home?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

**000000000000000**

"She's beautiful," Caitlin Todd-Gibbs cooed at her newborn baby girl. She gently rocked her in her arms, Kate's eyes drooping down along with her daughter's. She was exhausted, yet she couldn't let herself fall asleep. She wouldn't be able to bear it if she woke up from this beautiful dream, only to find it wasn't real. Gibbs had been sitting beside his wife as she swayed the child in her arms, pushing back sweaty strands of chocolate brown hair from Kate's eyes and forehead.

"Just like her mother." Gibbs grinned as he watched his girls dose off every few seconds before startling awake again. He knew Kate was tired, but he also knew that these precious moments with their newest addition meant so much more to her than sleep. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then ran his thumb over her baby daughter's smooth forehead. He leaned back comfortably and continued to watch his wife and daughter, taking in their resemblance.

The little girl had Kate's dark hair, their was no telling if it would be straight like Gibbs' or wavy like Kate's, but she had taken Gibbs' ice blue eyes as her own. She had Kate's nose and mouth, but her father's ears, Kate had noted with a grin and he had rolled his eyes, though he was perfectly happy that the little baby had something of his. She was a perfect mixture of the both of them; a little heart breaker as Ducky had put it earlier. The baby's eyes fell closed and failed to reopen after a few more minutes, she'd finally given in to sleep. Gibbs smiled as he gently pulled the baby from Kate's arms. "Sleep," he commanded quietly as he pressed a kiss to Kate's cheek. She merely nodded as she pushed herself farther down under the sheets to the suddenly very comfortable hospital bed. Her face pressed against the pillow, Kate drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Her daughter would be safe with her father there to protect her.

"Boss!" A voice hissed from the doorway. Gibbs turned quickly to find Tony, McGee and Abby at the doorway. "She sleeping?" Tony asked as he glanced over at Kate.

"Well I don't know, DiNozzo! What do you think she's doing?" Gibbs retorted as Abby bounced past him to set a big vase with a colorful arrangement of flowers at Kate's bedside table and a blue elephant with a purple ribbon tied around its neck beside it. She turned on her heel and headed back towards Gibbs and the sleeping baby.

"She's sooo _cute_!" Abby squealed as quietly as she could and pried the baby out of her father's arms. Gibbs was about to take his daughter back, but Abby shifted her weight away from him and stuck her tongue out at him. She walked over to a nearby chair before settling down into it. Tony moved into the room, taking a spot next to Abby as he too looked down at the sleeping baby. Gibbs sighed in frustration but didn't object. He looked up and over at the door, where McGee was admiring Abby and the baby.

"Get in here," Gibbs said softly, earning a petrified expression from the young agent.

"Um, Boss... I, uh, I don't want to, to intrude, I just–" Gibbs didn't even let him finish before he glared at the younger man and tilted his head towards the other two.

"I said get in here."

"Uh, okay." Knowing he couldn't get out of it, McGee just nodded once to himself, took a deep breath and slid across the room carefully and quietly until he reached Abby's side.

"What'd you and Kate name the rugrat?" Tony asked as he looked up at his boss.

"Jesnie Aneece Gibbs," he replied proudly. Aneece had been Gibbs' mother's name and he and Kate had both agreed that Jesnie was a perfect fit for their baby girl.

"Jessie, Neecy, Annie, Essy..." Abby started mumbling up any possible nicknames she could think of. Gibbs shook his head and sighed as he took a seat across the room, his eyes never leaving his precious daughter. He could really get used to being a dad again.

"I like Essy." Kate's tired voice filled the room and everyone turned their heads to look at her. "But you have to call her by her _real_ name too; so she knows it's her."

Gibbs smiled as he stood and crossed the room to Kate. He took his seat silently next to her on the bed and she reached over, taking his hand in hers and squeezing lightly. Kate watched as Abby and Tony started hissing their words at each other while they fought over whose turn it was to hold Jesnie. Kate sighed. Some things would never change.

"Ha!" Tony exclaimed as he safely took the child from Abby, who let go with a cringe and an apologetic look to Kate and Gibbs. The baby started wailing and Tony instantly paled as he too looked over at Jesnie's parents.

"DiNozzo!" They yelled at him.

"Give me my baby." Kate rolled her eyes at him and reached out for her daughter. Once she was safely in her arms, she hugged Jesnie close and hummed quietly to her, all the while glaring daggers at the sheepish looking Tony. She shook her head at him and continued to cradle Jesnie until the baby was lulled to sleep by the soft, slow rocking motions of her mother's arms. When she finally fell asleep, the trio excused themselves, needing to head back to NCIS. Tony left the room, murmuring his quiet apologies of waking the baby. He wasn't hushed until Gibbs shut the door in his face and he stood staring at the light colored wood for a few seconds before turning and heading out of the hospital behind Abby and McGee.

"Only Tony..." Kate grinned at her husband as he came back over. She handed him the sleeping newborn and he went around to set her in her little bassinet before he reclaimed his spot next to his wife. He leaned back letting her head fall against his side as they both got comfortable.

"Only Tony." He agreed with a tiny smirk.

No. Some things would never change.

**000000000000000**

**tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

_3 weeks later..._

Jesnie whimpered from her bassinet besides Kate's side of the bed. The new mother rolled in bed before stretching her arm out to click the bedside lamp on. The soft light illuminated Jesnie's dark hair, almost as dark as Kate's. The baby looked up with her big blue eyes, catching her mother's darker ones. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried louder, wanting to be held. Kate sighed and ran an exhausted hand over her face.

She was so tired. She needed sleep, but with Jesnie waking up every three to four hours to be fed or changed, it was impossible to get any. Gibbs helped out as much as he could, but he also had work. He had taken the first week off after Jesnie's birth, but only to help Kate and himself get into some kind of routine. After that, the director wouldn't allow him any more. He went back to work and now _his_ sleep was more important, though he begged to differ.

Kate sat up and reached into the little bassinet. She slipped her hands under her little daughter's upper back and bottom as she lifted her up and to her chest. She ran her fingers over the soft, shiny fuzz of chocolate brown hair on Jesnie's tiny head. She was so delicate and small, but her lungs were what really threw Kate off. She could scream and wail for hours without getting tired. Her mother always told her to just let her cry and let her get it out of her system, but Kate was just as miserable at her daughter after she had tried it once, the one and only time. She expertly unfastened the top of her nightshirt and moved her daughter's mouth to her breast. She let her head fall back against the headboard and closed her eyes as her daughter ate; she might as well rest her eyes.

She hadn't even felt Gibbs move next to her until she felt his lips pressed against her temple. Her eyes shot open, had she fallen asleep? She looked over in his direction and saw that she hadn't. He had clicked his light on as well and was smiling down at her tired face.

"You're exhausted," he noted with a tiny smirk. She shot him a sarcastic smirk back as she re-closed her eyes. She was, but that came with having a newborn.

"Mmm. Why would you think that?" A smile spread across her delicate lips as she kept her eyes closed. His rough hand trailed down the side of her face before he dropped it down to her arm and glanced down at his daughter. Her big blue eyes were staring back up at him as she fed herself; exact twins. He smiled at her, she was just like Kate, but so much like himself at the same time. He loved being a father again, it brought out a side of him that he had lost along with with Kelly and Shannon. While Kate, Shannon, Jesnie and Kelly were totally different people, they had been and _were_ the only ones to truly make him happy. He found something in them that gave him a reason to get through the day.

When Jesnie was finished eating she gave a small gurgle and Gibbs took her from her mother as she redid the buttons of her shirt. She slid under the covers while he stayed sitting up, holding Jesnie above him and carefully pulling her closer and pushing her back into the air. Their daughter was happily gurgling at her father as he continued. Kate smiled, no matter how tired she might be, she wouldn't miss a second of this. She loved her job and everything about it, but she now knew that her true purpose in life was to be a mother and wife. She loved Gibbs more than anything else in the world; he _was_her world, and Jesnie just completed her life and her little world. Her baby girl would always come first.

His phone suddenly chirped from beside him and Jesnie let out a startled gasp as her parents' heads snapped towards the offending device. Gibbs almost ignored it but gave in and set Jesnie in Kate's hands before reaching for his phone. He glanced at the tiny screen, squinting in an attempt to read the name without his glasses. Kate laughed and reached across him, careful to keep Jesnie in her other arm as she did so. She threw the glasses at Gibbs' head but he moved out of the way and they fell behind him. He glared at her before flipping the phone open. Her laughter was still going on as he grumpily said his name into the phone.

"Hey, Boss. Sorry to inturrupt whatever you and Kate were doing," Tony laughed into the phone, "but we got a dead PO, garbage man found him at 1400. Ducky's on his way."

Gibbs grunted into the phone before he glanced at the clock and continued to glare at the wall. The last thing he wanted was to be called out to a scene four hours before he was actually scheduled to head in to work, but duty called.

"Where?"

"Western Avenue. You won't miss us," Tony promised grimly into the phone with a quick wink at McGee, who was "standing guard" of the body. He knew he didn't have to, but it was better just to follow Tony's orders than to fight him on them.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He hung up his phone and glanced over at Kate who already knew. She gave him a small nod, indicating that she would be alright with Jesnie. He sighed as he slipped out from underneath the covers and set off into his and Kate's walk-in closet. He grabbed a dress shirt and a suit before he got to work at quickly changing. As he clipped his gun at his side, he walked over to the bed and kissed Kate softly on the lips then the top of his daughter's head.

"Love you. Be careful," he told Kate as he kissed her once more and headed out of the bedroom.

"I love you too, Jethro. You be careful too; I'll see you tonight." Kate sighed and glanced down at Jesnie who was staring back up at her. "I guess it's just you and me now, baby." She kissed her daughter's forehead and slid deeper under her sheets.

Gibbs quickly brushed his teeth before grabbing the keys to his sedan and heading out the front door. He climbed into his car and started the engine before shifting into reverse and pulling out of his driveway. This was going to be a long day.

**000000000000000**

**tbc...**


End file.
